Nelson Muntz
Nelson Muntz, posiblemente es uno de los personajes más oscuros y complejos de la serie. Refleja a los niños pobres de familias rotas de Estados Unidos. Su padre le abandonó (diciendo: "Voy a comprar tabaco") aunque en realidad cuando fue a comprar tabaco cojió una alergia que le desfigura la cara entonces fue cuando lo encontró el dueño de un circo donde trabajaba hasta el capítulo en el que se encuentra con su hijo Nelson. En otras ocasiones se ha dicho que el padre de Nelson está en prisión. Su madre apenas le toma en cuenta y se ha sugerido varias veces que trabaja como prostituta o bailarina exótica. Es fuerte, abusón, le encanta golpear y fastidiar a los demás. Su obvia delincuencia proviene de su interés por las armas de fuego y su gusto por la destrucción. Aun así, hay datos que muestran que Nelson es un personaje hasta cierto punto gentil, estrangulado por la desesperanza de su vida y con un posible mal futuro. Su primera aparición fue en el episodio "Bart the General". Un rasgo importante de él es su satisfacción por las desgracias de los demás, acompañada de su desagradable risa "Ha-Haaa!" o hacer a su víctima pegarse a sí misma. Su familia, debido a su disfuncionalidad, es inconsciente de su acciones. Una vez mencionó que tenía una hermana, pero también dijo que podría haber fallecido. Su padre le dejó tras haber dicho que fue a comprar cigarrillos, pero nunca volvió. Por lo tanto, Nelson ha llegado a alucinar con él. Aun así, su padre sigue reapareciendo en la serie. En un episodio es su entrenador de fútbol. En la Decimosexta temporada, regresa a casa pero vuelve a irse, al comprar una chocolatina, que no sabía que tenía cacahuetes/maníes. Esto le produce alergia, que le hace parecerse a Joseph Merrick, y se ve obligado a irse a vivir a un circo. A pesar de su mal carácter, es un niño sensible en el fondo, aficionado a la gastronomía y buen estudiante, aunque sólo levanta la mano cuando se aburre. Llegó a salir con Lisa, con quien tuvo su primer beso. Generalmente se le muestra como amigo de los otros abusones de la escuela (Jimbo Jones, Dolph y Kearney); además de siempre estar molestando a los que son más pequeños que él como Milhouse o Martin. También se ha mostrado en ocasiones como amigo de Bart aunque en otras simplemente lo trata como un debilucho más, llegando a describirlo como "el de cabello en punta, riñones suaves y siempre está pegándose a sí mismo". El padre de Nelson aparece en el capítulo "Bart Star" como un hombre joven en motocicleta; luego en posteriores episodios se dice que era un hombre viejo que un día salió a comprar cigarrillos y jamás regresó. En "Sleeping With the Enemy" Bart lo encuentra: Cuando fue a comprar los cigarrillos comió una barra con maní (o cacahuete en España) y se transforma en una especie de hombre elefante, cuando un director de circo se lo lleva a un circo como monstruo, y no lograba recuperarse porque la gente le arrojaba maní (o cacahuetes). En Sleeping With the Enemy, Nelson menciona tener una hermana, aunque cree que ya está muerta. También se ha visto al abuelo de Nelson en "Lisa vs. Malibu Stacy", donde aparece en la Escuela Primaria de Springfield. Es un juez que había dictado su 47ª pena de muerte. En el episodio "Future-Drama" se ve como embarazó a las gemelas Sherri y Terri, siendo así el padre de dos juegos de gemelos; después de esto finge que va a buscar cigarrillos y huye de su familia al igual que lo hizo su padre. En el episodio "Bart to the Future", Nelson es dueño de un bar se ve que es rico y por medio de un holotelegrama le ofrece a Bart y a Ralph presentarse pero que solo le puede pagar con tortas de maíz. Ellos se presentan pero cantan tan desafinados que el público donde aparecen Lenny y Carl, con una avanzada edad y le tiran basura, mientras tanto al otro lado de la sala en una especie de oficina con Willie y Nelson encienden una especie de malla iluminada para evitar que los objetos lanzados por el público golpeen a Bart y Ralph. Datos personales Apariciones * Bart the general. (Primera Aparición). * Bart gets an F. * Bart the daredevil. * Itchy & Scratchy & Marge. * Homer vs. Lisa and the 8th commandment. * Old money. * Lisa's substitute. * The war of the Simpsons. * Three men and a comic book. * Mr. Lisa goes to Washington. * Bart the murderer. * Lisa's pony. * Saturdays of thunder. * Flaming Moe's. * Radio Bart. * Homer alone. * Bart the lover. * Separate vocations. * Barts friend falls in love. * Kamp Krusty. * Homer's barbershop quartet. * Cape feare. * Bart's comet. * Lisa's date with density. * All's fair in oven war. * Sleeping with the enemy. * Thank God, It's doomsday. * Milhouse of sand and fog. * Treehouse of horror XVI. * See Homer run. * The last of the red hat mamas. * The mook, the chef, the wife and her Homer. * G.I. (Annoyed grunt). * Ice cream of Margie (with the light blue hair). * Kill Gil (Volumes 1 and 2). (Última Aparición).